The Wild Hunt  Kyra's Story
by OhDearNotAgain
Summary: Based on The Wild Hunt Trilogy by Elspeth Cooper. I own nothing! A little romance between Arlin and new character Kyra, Gair's baby sister. :3
1. Chapter 1: Kyra

***A Wild Hunt Trilogy story, based on naught but the first book. As this is the only book published at this time, I think any incorrect facts given within this story are allowed to exist, don't you? Anyway, try to enjoy, please ***

Chapter 1: Kyra

Kyra tapped the window-sill impatiently. The white marble cracked due to her agitation. She fixed it; drawing upon the slow, patient song of earth. The melody lingered in her ears, the dulcet tones making her smile.

The sound of hooves made her look up. A bay stallion cantered in through the gates, tossing his mane and rearing up onto his hind legs. His passenger leapt from the saddle and surveyed his home contentedly.

"Gair!" Kyra called, waving form her window.

Her brother look up, scanning the balconies until he found her. He grinned, and beckoned her down.

Feeling the song of the bluebird bubbling up inside of her, Kyra flapped her new wings and jumped into the sky, tweeting her joy and looping through the air. Letting go of the song, her feet pounded the gravel until she found herself safe in her brother's arms.

"Kyra!" he exclaimed, as she slammed into him.

"I've missed you!" she explained, burying her head in his warm chest.

Gair began to laugh. He couldn't be angry at her for long, anyway. Kyra heard some quiet footsteps behind her, and recognised them as Tanith's, a Master Healer who had been watching over her in Gair's absence.

Her long red hair was tied back in a tight bun, in contrast to Kyra's golden locks that hung loose to her thighs. Gair greeted Tanith with a quick embrace, before walking with Kyra, who was chattering about her friends and education in The Song.

"But why did you have to go to the Holy City?" Kyra frowned, stroking the witch-brand on Gair's palm. "Surely they'd have sympathised with you about going. What was so important?"

Gair smiled. "We were recruiting more _gaeden_. As we speak, a cart full of seven orphans with magical abilities are on their way now."

Kyra couldn't help but look impressed at such a large number.

"Is the Holy City really so full of talents?" she asked. "I mean, for a place that burns us a witches, their policies obviously aren't that successful."

Gair gave her a look that signified the moment for her to stop talking. Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have a history essay to do," she smiled, and kissed Gair's cheek. "Will you help me, after our talk with Alderan?"

Gair looked puzzled, and Kyra skipped away in the direction of the dorms.

Gair continued on his way to the Master's block, hoping to find Tanith and ask if she could make him a salve to help cure an odd scab that sat under his thumb.

"Ah! Gair!" he bumped into alderan, who greeted him with a hug. "Just who I wanted to see. Have a good journey?"

The bearded, cheerful man led Gair across the courtyard and into the Master's block, and Gair found himself being steered into the large office that Alderan inhabited.

"Is she still having those visions?" Gair asked, concerned for his sister.

Alderan sighed. "I'm afraid so. This nightmares cause the whole left wing to shake. But apart from that, she can predict little things like what we'll have from breakfast tomorrow, or the weather at sea... Quite handy, really."

Gair nodded seriously. Though Alderan's tone was light and carefree, Gair could tell it was forced. Alderan's aged face creased with the concern he was trying to hide. Gair nodded once again; his sister was a constant source of worry for him. She seemed to attract trouble and bad luck wherever she went.

Gair relayed the contents of his journey to Alderan, before wandering off to do some sword practise.

Lifting his large sword, he smiled as he remembered the feeling of it in his hands. He saw the usual culprits practising in pairs, save one, who was too talented to be bested in an even match.

Arlin couldn't help but grin when he saw his old sparring partner. In ten years, he hadn't bested Gair once, and his tarnished reputation had been dragged through the mud long enough. He balanced the flat of his sword on his shoulder, sweat glistened off his bare chest as he turned to face Gair. Grinning, Gair shrugged off his mantle and pulled his tunic over his head.

Blades clashed and sparks flew with the ferocity of their duel. Gair's grey eyes remained calm and calculating throughout, whereas Arlin's dark irises glittered fiercely.

"Gair!" a voice sliced through the match with infuriating ease.

A flick of the wrist led to Arlin's sword in the dust, and him seated on the tiles. Furious, Arlin jumped up, only to see a blonde-haired girl rush across the courtyard.

"Gair!" she was complaining and poking his chest. "You promised to help me with my essay!"

Gair frowned and they began to talk in hushed voices. The girl blushed, and her shape flickered into that of a bluebird, and she flew off into an open window. Gair turned to Arlin, who had picked up his blade and was polishing it grumpily. Gair shrugged.

"I'd better help her," he apologised.

"Next time," Arlin warned, as Gair slung his sword over his back.

Furious at himself and the girl who'd interrupted them, Arlin began to practise his forms with increased vigour. The other pairs soon dwindled as it got darker, and Arlin finally stopped as the last boy began to tidy up the practise swords and shields.

"Who was that, Arlin?" he asked, being a new member of the class.

"His name's Gair," Arlin grumbled.

Tam nodded, still stacking swords. "I suppose Kyra's his sister, then?"

Arlin paused, he hadn't noticed her before, but he faintly remembered a little blonde girl who arrived with him ten years ago. Shrugging, arlina mopped the sweat off his face with his tunic.

"G'night, Arlin!" Tam called.

Arlin waved over his shoulder, trying to remember the move Gair had used earlier.

Steam rose into the night air from the baths. Arlin casually looked up at the stained-glass windows, his eyes straying from picture to picture. He paused in mid-step, a single silhouette caught him eye.

The girls' baths were a honey-trap from many a young man on his way to the dorms. Many had been caught appreciating the female form at a much closer range, and Arlin knew it was foolish for him to stay there.

The girl turned, leaning back to wash the bubbles from her hair. His eyes glued to her, Arlin appreciated the arch of her back, her breasts, and her slim legs. He watched her until she finally turned off the shower and pulled on a robe. Arlin froze as the silhouette changed into a small bird, and the little creature flew out of the window and into the dark. Arlin gulped. There were a few shapeshifters in the school, there was still a change it wasn't Gair's sister. He cursed, knowing guilt would prevent him from challenging the Leahn again. He had to figure out who the mysterious girl was.

*** Just a romance I was writing on holiday, based on Elspeth Cooper's The Wild Hunt Trilogy. I don't own any of it, bla bla bla. ***


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

***Chapter 2, and a word of advice, never write your story on paper with a pen, because re-typing it is a bore. :3 Much love to my friends at Colchester Sixth Form, IB 2nd Years! ***

Kyra listened to the smooth melody in her head, and watched the water turn into two graceful dancers. She sighed, bored at how almost every member of the adept class found this task extremely difficult.

"Master Barin!" Kyra called, anxious to move on. "I'm done!"

The dark-skinned man rolled his eyes. Talented pupils were fine, but pushy as well?

"You are dismissed," he grumbled.

The water splashed back into the bowl and Kyra fled the room, avoiding the jealous stares of her classmates.

She giggled to herself as she skipped down the corridor, free for a whole hour. She undid the long plait that restrained her hair, enjoying the sunshine that came in through the windows. A familiar ginger tom-cat strolled into view. Kyra laughed and aimed a kick at it. It hissed.

"Hey, Tam," Kyra grinned.

The cat disappeared and in its place stood a ginger boy with a face full of freckles. His blue eyes twinkled playfully.

"that's cruelty to animals!" he objected.

"don't be stupid," Kyra laughed. "You on't count as an animal."

Tam's eyes sparkled. "Unless as humans, we're just another of the Goddess' creatures."

Kyra rolled her eyes. Tam enjoyed his philosophy lessons too much. She began to walk towards the library, and Tam followed, arguing with himself until the reached the library doors. A large sign had been erected next to them.

"Silence in the library," Kyra read aloud, touching the pale plaque.

Tam groaned, he was too much of a chatterbox to be able to stay quiet for long. He shrugged.

"It's okay," he grinned. "I'll see you in Gair's lesson, yeh?"

Kyra nodded, and pushed the heavy doors open. Tam watched her disappear inside, and continued doen twords the kitchens. The cooks enjoyed his company, he'd been a lowly kitchen boy before coming here, anyway. Making his way downstairs, a tanned, strong hand grabbed his tunic and dragged him back up a flight.

Struggling and gasping, Tam span round as the hand released him. His fists ready, he backed down as he saw Arlin was the culprit. The young man eyed the raised fists with an amused air. Tam saw there was no hope of beating a man almost ten years his senior, and so he shrugged his defeat.

"Can I help you?" he asked, struggling to keep his tone from bordering insolent.

Arlin grinned, flashing his white teeth. "You're a shapeshifter."

Tam blinked, as there were only five shapeshifters in the whole school, he thought most people knew by now.

"Yeh," he frowned, rossing his arms. "Why?"

Arlin shrugged, hoping to feign simple interest. "I was curious about that area of magic, is all."

Tam's expression didn't change, and Arlin secretly cursed himself for being too obvious. His eyes lit up as Tam shrugged.

"I suppose you could watch out next lesson," he mused, his blue eyes cloudy with thought. "Straight after lunch, we're in Master Haral's practice arena."

Arlin thanked him, and watched the boy turn into his usual ginger-cat form. Tam leapt onto a windowsill, and from there disappeared onto a balcony. Arlin punched the air. Now he could finally put that girl's body out of his mind.

He ruffled his dark hair, cross that he'd allowed himself to think of her again. Wandering aimlessly through the corridors, a girl walked past with a large pile of books floating ahead of her. He watched her, and suddenly recognised her face.

"Hey!" he called after her. "Oi! You there!"

She lost her concentration, and the books tumbled to the floor. She shot him a glare, and bent down to pick them up. Arlin rushed to help her.

"You're Gair's sister, aren't you?" Arlin asked, his arms full of heavy leather volumes.

Her glare intensified. "Kyra."

Arlin blinked. "Corry?"

"My name is _Kyra_," she scowled, and with a wave of her hand the books flew from Arlin's grasp and began to orbit around her.

Arlin sighed. Of course she'd be as difficult as her brother.

"I'm Arlin," he offered, hoping it would spark some interest.

It did. "Arlin?"

He nodded, still following her.

"So you're the pig-headed guy who considers himself my brother's rival!" she laughed. "Oh, well. Let me congratulate you."

Her tone had turned sour and sarcastic, as reaction Arlin wasn't used to. He blinked. Surely she should be at his feet, delaring how amazing he was, like the other girls?

"Pardon?" he asked.

She ignored him, and he heard the bell ring to signify the end of lunch. She carried on walking, ignoring his presence.

"Do you have a lesson?" Arlin asked, disliking the cold indifference she displayed towards him.

"Shape-shifting," she answered grumpily.

She didn't notice Arlin pause, as he was annoying her. He seemed do... obnoxious.

She entered the arena, and greeted her classmates happily. Tam sat on a bench, still a cat, and he pursed as she scratched him behind the ears.

Arlin fornwed. Two other girls were in the class, both of whom could be the mystery silhouette he'd seen. Gair strolled in, oblivious to his presence. He greeted his pupils easily and informally, patting tom's ginger head.

"Okay, I think we've mastered cats, Tam," he grinned. "I figured today we'd try something a little bigger... _horses_."

The girls gasped with delight, and Tam flickered back into his human form. Gair scanned the happy faces, and he noticed Arlin at the door. He frowned.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The class turned. The two girls began to whisper and blushed, but Kyra scowled at him. Tam laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeh," he hummed. "Err, Arlin's interested in this magic, so I invited him along. You know, to watch."

Gair looked suspicious, but as usual, the girls came to Arlin's rescue.

"Oh, let him stay, Master Gair!" one said, stepping forward.

She had bobbed, almost purple hair, and olive skin. She blushed as she saw him watched her.

"Please!" he other asked, her blue eyes glittering hopfully.

Her brown hair was tied back in a long plait, and she bounced up and down with excitement. "Please, Master Gair!"

Kyra remained silent, her blue-grey eyes passive and unfeeling. Gair continued to frown, but shrugged his consent. The girls clapped hands, and Kyra went into an obvious sulk.

"Anyway," Gair continued. "I need you all to search for the song og the horse. Any horse is fine, the one most suited to you will surface first."

Arlin watched Gair turn into a strong, Leahn war horse, snorting and pawing the floor impatiently. Kyra watched the strained faces calmly. The song came to her easily, and she felt her hooves resting on the tiled floor.

_White? A bit mainstream for one as talented as yourself?_ A voice that was not Gair's barged into her mind.

She turned to Arlin, whinnying her insults.

Turning back, she saw Ami had turned herself into a tiny mountain horse, he blue eyes glittered with fun and mischief. The purple-haired Boots conquered the shape next, becoming a magnificent desert horse, cantering around the arena, with a dark purple mane.

Tam watched the success of his classmates with dismay. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to turn red with effort.

_It looks like he's trying to take a dump_, Arlin commented again.

Kyra couldn't help but laugh. The horsey neigh tumbled from her furry lips, and she had to turn away from Tam to avoid the hurt in his eyes.

After almost an hour-long wait, Tam finally changed into a bedraggled mule, which Gair deemed fit.

Kyra turned triumphantly to Arlin, but found him gone. Grumbling to herself about his rudeness, she heard Ami and Boots giggling.

"He's so cute," Ami was sighing.

Boots laughed at her, and Kyra ambled over.

"She's infatuated with Arlin," Boots explained.

Kyra's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Boots blushed. "Well, he is quite attractive..."

"And strong!" Ami pushed in.

Kyra snorted, and the girl looked at her. Feeling awkward, she shuffled over to Tam, who was looking miserable.

"I can't do it," he grumbled. "I'm only good at being a cat."

"You're doing fine!" Kyra assured him.

Tam frowned at her. "Then why did you laugh at me?"

Kyra blushed, and Tam left her, looked more upset than before. She ambled over to Gair, who looked distracted.

"Gair, I-" she began, but stopped, feeling a familiar coldness come over her. "Oh!"

_The land was grey and barren, cruel winds swept over the rocky landscape. Only two remained. A great woman of immense power and beauty, the other-_

"Kyra!" Gair called, shaking her by the shoulders. "Wake up!"

White eyes blinked, and became blue-grey once again. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Kyra found she was trembling. Windows had cracked and several tiles had vanished. A door hung on one hinge, the other snapped. Terrified, she clung to Gair.

"I-I saw!" she gasped, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"Hush," Gair held her close. "It's okay, you're safe now."


	3. Chapter 3: Savin

*** Okay, I haven't posted in a while, I admit, been writing less and less now that all my college deadlines have been thrust upon me at once! Apologies, but I don;t think I have many followers for this story, so it should be okay ;) ***

Arlin examined his window. Some idiot had thrown a rock at it, or something. He reached for the song of fire, and the crack melted whole again. At least it would stop the cold draughts from entering his room. He picked up his sword, and began to polish the blade. He paused, he'd heard a knock at the door. He sighed, and opened it with a flick of his wrist. Ami stood there, her blue eyes twinkling. She was holding a textbook in her hands.

"Oh, hi there..." Arlin paused, trying to recall the girl's name. "...Ami."

She beamed at him, and entered the room with a skip in her step.

"I thought we could do our essay for Goran together," she began to chatter, pulling a pencil out of her pocket. "The safety issues of using fire as a weapon in difficult climates..."

"You're in my class?" Arlin frowned, more thinking aloud than actually asking a question.

Ami's eyes began to tear up, and her lip quivered. Arlin silently cursed himself, he'd said the wrong thing.

"Oh, of course!" he laughed. "I was only joking, Ami! Of course I know you!..."

She looked doubtful, but resumed her usual chatter about the essay. Arlin pretended to listen, nodding and agreeing with whatever she said.

"So, obviously, it wouldn't damage the icy habitat. Or it would depend on the strength of you strike... Arlin! Are you listening?"

He shook off his daydream.

"Sorry," he rubbed his eyes, feigning exhaustion. "Ami, there's something that's troubling me..."

Ami frowned, concerned. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"Oh, no! Nothing's _wrong_," Arlin laughed. "But I was walking past the baths the other day, and I'm saw a girl walking in, she looked exactly like you..."

Ami looked a bit confused as to why such a thing would trouble him, but she shook her head.

"No," she said. "I only wash in the mornings. It leaves me fresher for the day ahead."

Arlin nodded. So it wasn't her.

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing," he laughed. "But thanks for the help with the essay!"

Gently but firmly, he led her to the door of his room. She turned to say goodbye, but the door slammed shut.

A dark cave lies far to the north, in the snowy mountain of Leah. The mouth is nigh on impenetrable due to hundreds of cruel stalagmites and stalactites, sharp and ready for their next meal.

Deep within the cave lies a troll, or so the local people say. He eats any who manage to reach his domain. He is disfigured and cruel; cursing those who displease him. He fears naught but the Goddess herself.

"Lord Savin!" Grymmwyrm bowd and grovelled at the _gaeden_'s feet. "My Lord, the tales of you cruelty are ingrained in the minds of the mountain-people, they will make sure none trouble you."

"Very good, Wyrm," Savin sneered. "Now leave me; your stench leaves a bitter taste in my mouth!"

"Yes, Lord..." Wyrm scuttled away into the shadows.

Savin stooped under the low ceiling. The potions allowed him to see further than before, but cost him his health. A rasping cough burned his throat.

He needed the girl, only she could help fulfil his dream. The veil, destroyed, and all that frsh power. Thinking about it made his skin itch.

The half-mortal, half-God would be in his hands, he'd lure her from her guardian, and take her for his own.

He laughed cruelly, and stirred the potion once more.


End file.
